Moxie
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: An anti social Brock Lesnar is dragged to a strip club by his best friend, Randy Orton. And a mysterious, sassy stripper named Moxie (Dean Ambrose) catches his attention. One shot, maybe two shot. Lesbrose AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I know I'm so so sorry for not updating anything in so long. I've just haven't had the time. This just kind of popped in my head so I felt the need to write it. I may have a second or third part depending on the response.**

"Jeez Lesnar look alive, you haven't

gone out in ages." Brocks friend, Randy exclaimed as he walked into the strip club.

He was right though, Brock hadn't been out in a while. He just didn't really like to socialize that much. He wouldn't never admit it, but he was shy. For a big looking tough guy, Brock was a total softy.

They were both drinking, chatting and watching the strippers. Brock wasn't really listening to anything Randy was saying. All his attention was on this one stripper. His black lingerie (A/N: If you wanna see it: /images/I/41Lj08mutML._SY355_.jpg) made his ass look tremendous. But what really caught Brock was his sandy blond hair and those captivating baby blue eyes. Comparing the other models to him, they seemed average. Which was ridiculous because well all the dancers were gorgeous. But he was something else, he was beautiful. He had this rebellious yet innocent vibe off of him. He didn't dance like the rest. He didn't look like the rest. He wasn't like the rest of the dancers.

Brock looked to the corner of his lingerie. There was spelled his stripper name in messy writing, sown into the lingerie. Brock squinted his eyes.

 _Moxie_

Brock seemed like he had to catch his breath. That name fit him like a puzzle piece. It was perfect, perfect for him.

Brocks thoughts were interrupted by Randy snapping his fingers and waving his hands in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Brock Lesnar!" Randy barked over the music.

"What man?!" Brock snapped. He didn't mean to seem rude, but he was kind of annoyed to be interrupted.

Randy didn't seem offended or upset. "Oh someone has seen something they like." Randy teased.

"How can I not?" Brock replied, not giving Randy any eye contact. Still his eyes glued to Moxie. "He's fucking beautiful"

Randy grinned. "Which one?" Randy clearly couldn't see where Brock was looking. Brock pointed him out. "Yeah he's sexy, got a hell of an ass on him" Randy said, examining Moxie. Brock nodded enthusiastically. "You want a private session with him?" Randy asked.

"Fuck yeah I do." Brock said taking his eyes off Moxie for the first time. "Shit I barely brought any money though. I didn't think I'd really do anything."

Randy smiled. "No problem man." Randy patted Brocks back. "I got you bro. I had to basically drag you here so I'll hand you 200 bucks and I'm gonna call that sexy ass over here and tell him to give you a private lap dance. How's that sound?" Randy stated, handing Brock $200 in 20's.

Brock just stared at the $200 in his hand. He was nervous. He never really liked to talk to people. He hated socializing more than anything. It's a miracle that he even opened up to Randy, but he's glad he did. As annoying as Randy can be, he always has good intentions.

He watched as Randy called the mysterious dancer. "Aye sexy!" Randy called out. "Yeah you! Come here!" Randy motioned for Moxie to come over.

Moxie hopped off the platform and slowly approached Brock and Randy. Brock bit his lip, he was even sexier up close. His eyes done with black eye liner, bringing out his baby blue eyes, and his lips covered in red lipstick.

"Mmmm" Randy praised, as he looked Moxie up and down. He looked at Brock and said "You're lucky I'm letting you have him."

"Alright sexy, I want you to take my good friend Brock here to a private room and work that nice ass of yours" Randy stated.

Moxie tilted his head. "Could've just asked for a lap dance." He muttered quietly.

Brock smiled and Randy looked amused. "He's a sassy one" Randy teased.

Moxie shook his head and reached out his hand for Brock to take. Brock shyly took the smaller mans hand. Moxie led him to a room with red lights and a chair in the middle and mirrors on the sides.

Brock awkwardly sat down. And looked at Moxie and shifted. Moxie laughed and it was the cutest thing he's ever heard.

"Is this you're first time big guy?" Moxies raspy yet soft voice rang through Brocks ears. Everything about this man was beautiful.

Brock resumed shifting awkwardly. "It's not my first time…just uh…it's been a while" Brock replied quietly.

"You have a condom on?" Moxie asked softly. "You don't have to, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable after you cum"

Brock smiled. He loved the confidence of Moxie. He seemed sure, but not in the arrogant way, that he was gonna make Brock cum. "I have a condom on, no worries"

Moxie smiled and slipped on Brocks lap and wrapped his arms around Brocks neck. Brock took at deep breath, the dancer hadn't even started yet it already felt so good. He needed to touch Dean, wanted to feel his legs around him, but he knew that most strip clubs have a 'no touch' policy. No one really followed that rule, but Brock wanted to be respectful.

Moxie noticed Brock staring at his bare, cleanly shaven, thighs. He smiled softly. "Yeah, you can" Moxie breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't risk being heard by his boss. Most strippers should just do what they are requested to and go. They shouldn't speak or do anything rather then pleasure their customers.

Brock stared at Moxie in near shock. It was almost as if he read his mind. Brock gripped the sides of Moxies thighs. Gentle yet possessive. That drove Moxie to the absolute edge. He found that so sexy. All his customers are usually arrogant, rough, and too clingy. Brock was different, he was polite, sweet, yet he had this dominant vibe off of him.

Moxie began grinding his ass against Brocks dick. Brock couldn't help the moan that slipped out of his mouth. Moxie wasn't even trying to hide his pleasure. He laid his head on Brocks shoulder, as he continued moving his hips forward and back on Brocks lap. Brocks hands snaked from the side of Moxies thighs to his petite waist.

"Fuck you're so hot" Brock breathed out, mid-moan. "I'm cumming." Brock choked out, as he came into the condom.

Moxie breathed out heavily as he remained on Brocks lap. He closed his eyes and said: "That was the best lap dances I've ever given"

Brock chuckled. "That was the best lap dance I've ever gotten." Brock breathed out, his arms still around Moxies tiny waist.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Moxie lifted his head off Brocks shoulder. And got up, forcing Brock to release his gentle yet possessive grip on Moxies waist.

"You should uh take off your condom" Moxie softly said as he approached a mirror.

Brock grinned and nodded. Moxie fixed his red lipstick in the mirror. He couldn't help but take a glance a Brock as he was taking his condom off. He saw a peek of that beast in Brocks pants and he bit his lip . He tried to get his mind off Brocks dick and to fixing his lipstick and straightening out his lingerie.

"Moxie?" Brock said quietly.

"Hm?" Moxie hummed, still fixing his lipstick.

Brock approached Moxie and took out the money Randy lent to him. Moxie turned around when he saw Brock behind him from the mirror.

Moxie looked down at the money and his eyes widened. "No no, it's okay. 'S too much" Moxie protested.

Brock looked at him with a stern face and handed it to him forcefully. "Take it." He stated.

Moxie looked at him oddly. No one ever really gave that much. Most of the time they use him for a lap dance, push him off, then hand him a $10 or maximum $20.

"Thank you" Moxie said quietly. "You know if I had $200 for every lap dance I gave…" Moxie chuckled softly.

Brock looked into Moxies eyes. He was beautiful to Brock at first glance. But when you look deeper you see some pain, possibly exhaustion. He was still extremely beautiful. Nothing, Brock believed, could take that away.

Brock didn't realize it, but he was really close to Moxie. Moxie looked up at him with those big baby blue eyes. And in that moment Brock couldn't help it, he leaned. Brock captured Moxies lips. Brock was surprised when Moxie kissed back. Brocks arms brought Moxies body closer to his. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. It was like they were made for each other.

They eventually broke it off in need of oxygen. Moxie remained in Brocks arms. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into Brocks eyes and smiled.

"God, you're beautiful." Brock breathed out, as he looked down at Moxie. His hair was merely covering his eyes, but his baby blue eyes still stood out.

Moxie shook his head and smiled. They remained attached for a few more seconds until Moxie detached. "I uh…I have to go. My boss will probably notice I've been gone for a while" Moxie as he approached the exit. "Oh yeah and thanks again" He said, holding up the money he got from Brock.

Moxie was half way out the exit when Brock called him:

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get your name?" Brock asked.

Moxie smiled. He knew Brock wanted his real name, but instead he replied: "Moxie" Brock grinned and shook his head. "See you next time, big guy." Moxie winked at him right before he left.

"Wow" Brock breathed out. "Randy was right."


	2. Chapter 2

Brock was excited and nervous. Randy was so surprised that Brock suggested to go that he brought a couple of other friends, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, to tag along as well.

"Are Reigns and Rollins there already?" Brock asked, as he put his car in park.

"Yeah they are." Randy replied. "I still can't believe you really wanted to go out again so soon." Randy said, excitedly.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, you know, I haven't been out lately.…so I guess this is pretty good for me." Brock said, trying to cover up the fact that he was here to see a certain someone.

Randy squinted his eyes and nodded. "Really? So it's not to see anyone? Is it?" Randy asked, starting to sound suspicious. When Brock didn't answer, he began grinning like an idiot.

Brock rolled his eyes, once again. "Fine…I uh, I kinda wanna see Moxie again." Brock shifted, awkwardly, from side to side.

"Moxie? The sexy one with that nice ass?" Randy asked. Brock nodded slowly. Randy jumped up in his seat. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" He said excitedly.

Brock shook his head and blushed lightly. "Whatever…let's go" Brock took the keys out of the engine and exited the car.

Once they entered, Brock spotted Roman and Seth with two spare seats next to them. Him and Randy greeted them. The four then ordered some drinks and chatted up.

Brock was barely paying attention to the conversation. Firstly, he couldn't seem to spot Moxie. And second, there was an obnoxious group of guys next to them. Brock scanned the strip club one more time until…

He saw Moxie slowly walking behind a tall, pale, muscular ginger from the private rooms. Moxie was looking at the ground, almost as if he was ashamed of himself. Brock watched in awe as Moxie went back on the platform.

Moxie looked beautiful and sexy, of course. He was wearing a different black lingerie this time. It was Satin Garter. He looked so sexy, Brock bit his bottom.

(If you wanna see it: uploads/2009/07/20/men_satin_garter_

He noticed someone calling Moxie. The man was wearing a suit. He didn't look like a customer. He must've been the boss or something.

"Moxie!" The man called out. "Owens wants you. Get your sexy ass over to him, now." The man said, authority filled his voice.

Moxie didn't even try to hide the roll of his eyes. Moxie hopped off the stage and went to Kevin Owens, whom he'd known for a while. One of the douchebags who always wants him. Kevin was surrounded by his fellow asshole friends, Chris Jericho, Sheamus, Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio.

"C'mere sexy" Kevin purred, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Moxies thin waist. He began to trace his thumb through the waist band of Moxies lingerie. He then grabbed both of Moxies ass cheeks and squeezed. Moxie whimpered and tried to wiggle out of Kevins arms. He had too much pride to take this. Kevin isn't even allowed to touch Moxie, unless he is given consent from Moxie. Moxie was able to detach himself from Owens.

Kevin looked sincerely offended. "Bitch, don't turn my affection down." Kevin said harshly, trying to grab Moxie once more.

Moxie flinched away from him. He clenched his fists at his side. "That's not fucking affection." Moxie gritted out.

"Kevin, what's the problem?" The man with the suit asked.

Kevin replied: "Your top bitch is getting pissy with me."

Moxie furrowed his brows. "Hunter! He's fucking touching me! I don't like that!" He explained.

Hunter looked angry. "Mox, come here." He said in a calm yet demanding tone. When Moxie didn't budge, Hunter yelled: "MOX, HERE NOW!"

Moxie clutched his fists and slowly went up to his boss, Hunter. When Moxie reached Hunter, Hunter grabbed his waist and slammed him up against the wall in front of everyone. Hunter put his hands on either side of Moxies head on the wall. Hunters group of friends began laughing. Moxies cheeks turned bright red, he was embarrassed. He wasn't used to Hunter being rough in public. Usually if Moxie was acting up, Hunter would take him to his office.

"Mox…" Hunter gritted out into Moxies ear . "You work for me…so you better fucking do what I fucking tell you to do." He whispered incredibly close to Moxies ear. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Hunter screamed and the whole club went silent. Moxie was frozen. Hunter must've taken his silence for defiance because he yelled again "I said…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Moxie squirmed below him. He then nodded when Hunter shot him a look. "I-I understand" He muttered quietly.

Hunter grinned arrogantly. He loved when the dirty blonde stripper submitted. It made Hunter feel powerful knowing that Moxie knew his place. He raised his hands up and let Moxie go.

Moxie went back up to Kevin who was grinning. Kevin stood up and circled Moxie. He stopped when he was behind Moxie. Kevin grabbed Moxie by the waist and pulled him back. Moxies back collided lightly with Kevins chest. Kevin tilted Moxies head to the side. He put his mouth on Moxies neck and bit down, hard. Moxie closed his eyes tightly and winced.

Most of the club watched this in silence. Including Brock. Brock was shocked, even disgusted. He was absolutely speechless. The club resumed what they were doing when Moxie and Kevin went into the private rooms.

"Bro, that's fucked up." Roman said, breaking the silence within the group.

They had all watched what had just transpired and they didn't do a thing. What could they do? It was none of their business. They didn't even know the stripper. Well Roman, Seth, and Randy didn't know the stripper.

"Shit, for real, I feel bad for him." Seth chimed in.

Randy looked at Brock. He was clearly fuming on the inside. His fists clutched and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You alright bro?" Randy asked, patting Brocks back.

Brock shook his head. "That's not right, man." He said. "I uh…I need to speak to him."

Kevin had come out of the private rooms 10 minutes before Moxie had come. Moxie came out looking down. He hopped back on the stage and performed like usual.

"Moxie!" Brock called out.

Moxie looked to his direction and Brocks heart broke. His eyes were red and puffy and his eye liner was re done messily. Brock motioned for Moxie to come over to him.

Moxie came over to him. "Lap dance?" Moxie asked.

Brock nodded. "Yeah…uh if you don't mind." Brock replied awkwardly.

Moxie reached his hand out for Brock to take, much like last time. Moxie led Brock to the private rooms. Brock sat in the chair.

"How long have you been here? I didn't see you." Moxie asked. He had remembered Brock from last time.

Brock smiled softly. "I've been here for a while actually."

Moxie frowned and looked down. "Oh so you saw what uh…happened?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah uh…why did-"

Moxie cut him off with: "I don't want to talk about it"

Brock nodded. Moxie got on Brocks lap. Brock looked down at Moxies thighs. He furrowed his brows. Moxie had bruises. Forming bruises in the shapes of fingerprints. He knew they were bruises. Even through the fish nets of Moxies lingerie, he could see them.

"Moxie…" He whispered. He brushed his thumb over Moxies bruised thigh. "Wh-What happened?"

Moxie got up. He looked at Brock and bit his lips. He was holding in tears and Brock knew it. "I don't want to talk about it" Moxie shakily replied.

Brock got up and shook his head. Moxie wasn't going to tell him anything. "Moxie, sit down, please." Brock said and Moxie gave him a confused look. "Please, Moxie." Brock pleaded with the stripper.

Moxie reluctantly sat down. "I could get in trouble." He said, looking up at the bigger man.

"You won't, I have time." Brock said, then got on his knees. Moxies eyes were filled with confusion. "Wh-What are you-"

Moxie gasped lightly when Brock kissed his thigh. Brock kissed each fingerprint bruise on each thigh. Moxie moaned quietly. He was surprised, he never receives this type of affection. Let alone from one of his customers.

"Th-Thank you." Moxie breathed out.

Brock got in between Moxies legs, still on his knees. He looked up at Moxie. Moxie wrapped his arms around Brocks neck, Moxies hands were clasped behind his neck. Brock moved his arms to wrap around the small of Moxies bare back.

Brock leaned up and Moxie leaned down. They captured each other's lips. Brocks tongue ran over Moxies lip, begging to be let in. Moxie opened his mouth, allowing Brocks tongue to roam his hot mouth. Brock pulled Moxie in closer. Moxie moaned into the kiss.

They both broke it off in need of oxygen. Moxies head rested on Brocks shoulder as they both breathed heavily.

Moxie lifted his head up and looked at Brock. "I'm Dean...Dean Ambrose." He whispered.

Brock smiled. The name fit him. "You're…You're beautiful, Dean." He watched a smile spread on Deans face. "I'm Brock Lesnar"

Dean bit his lip. His name fit him as well. It was strong and firm. "You're…You're amazing, Brock" Dean whispered.

Brock leaned in once again to capture Deans lips in another passionate kiss..…


End file.
